She Knows
by BlackBandit23
Summary: First one shot enjoy Randy gets in some major trouble but works out in the end


Randy was just minding his own business when his best friend Howard came running towards him

Randy-Whoa slow down weinerman what's the problem

Howard-Cunningham we have a problem he then pulled out a flyer promoting Heidi's webcast "Today Only Caught on Tape the Ninja's Identity"

Randy (laughing hard) - Man that is priceless like the ninja is stupid enough to get seen

On a camera he continued laughing now noticing that Howard wasn't laughing.

Randy-Why aren't you laughing?

Howard-I've seen the video and it was you

Randy's mouth just fell open.

Randy-"How did she do it you have to get me her phone"

Howard-"I can't Heidi hid her phone in her webcast room and she hasn't left that room in hours".

Randy-"Well if you or I can't get in maybe the ninja can". Randy then proceeded to pull out his ninja mask and hide in a locker to come out as the ninja

Ninja-"Later weinerman SMOKE BOMB in a puff of red smoke he was hid in the ceiling removing one of the square tiles and saw Heidi was talking to Theresa fowler and Debbie kang talking to Heidi.

Debbie-So do you really have the ninja on video.

Heidi-Yeah of course I do want to see it.

Theresa-well of course!

Heidi-All right then here it is the ninja caught on tape she played it and show the two girls randy was just watching trying to make sure it was legit when she played it, It revealed the ninja defeating a robo-abe after he cleaned up the mess he saw that no was around so he pulled of his mask and turned back to Randy Cunningham.

Theresa-"Oh my god" was all she could say

Debbie was just starting.

Heidi-I know right San-I mean randy is the ninja and today everyone is going to know i.e. don't think so just than the ninja appeared in front of them.

Debbie-Oh hello ninja or should I say randy

Randy took off his mask since there was no point hiding his identity in front of the girls.

Theresa-I can't believe it that Randy was the ninja and I can't believe that you hid it for so long said.

Randy-Yeah and it's going to stay that way he said in a serious tone.

Heidi-But Randy don't you want to be famous have all the girls fawning over you?

Randy-Yes you have no idea how much I want that but as the ninja I must keep my identity a secret no matter what now hand over the video now I'm not doing this for my sake but for yours if anyone finds out my life will be on the line.

Heidi-Okay Randy. Heidi hands him her phone and he deleted the video.

Randy-Thank you now I have to take y'all into the nomicon he proclaimed.

Debbie-Why?

Randy-because my enemies will try to find you and force the info out of you. Now can I get y'all to look here please?

He Shloomp Heidi and Debbie in completely forgetting that, Theresa had left to go to the bathroom

(In the Nomicon)

Heidi-Where are we?

Randy-We are in the tome of the ninja or the ninjanomicon for short

Debbie-How is that short?

Randy-Don't Question it. Now can I ask y'all to step through here?

Randy asked them to enter the Ultimate Lesson

Heidi-What thru there

Randy-Nothing Important

Heidi walked thru then a bright light shine behind the door but never came out

Debbie-Where Did she go?

Randy-Oh she is just uh left

Debbie-Uh yeah I'm not going in there

Randy-I understand

Then a doodle hand pop up and grabbed Debbie and threw her in there

When the trio woke up they can't remember anything about the ninja identity

Heidi-Hey Sandy what are you doing here?

Randy-First off its randy second do you remember anything about the ninja identity?

Heidi-No why should I?

Randy-Nope anyway I got to go see you later?

Just when was about to leave he heard screaming and saw Bucky turned into a monster again and he was holding Theresa Looks like it's ninja o'clock again he hide in a locker and changed into the ninja.

Ninja-Okay how to de-stank you?

he then saw a stank note he used his scarf to grabbed the note and cut it up Bucky then turned back into his old self again randy then turned his attention to Theresa.

Ninja-Hey is you okay young lady?

Theresa-yeah I'm fine randy.

Ninja-That's goo... wait did you say randy.

Theresa-yeah said Theresa.

Ninja-Oh no I forgot to erase your memory!

He then pulled Theresa into a nearby locker hiding from the crowd.

Ninja/Randy-Theresa I can't let anyone know my secret so I have to erase your memory

Theresa-Why? It's not like people know that I know you

Ninja/Randy-True

Theresa-And besides maybe this will be a chance for us to get to know each other better

Ninja/Randy-I don't get it?

Theresa just sighs lifted up the masked and kissed him

Randy-Oh that's what you mean.

He then continued the kiss which could have lasted for hours until Debbie open the locker

Debbie-Uh what are you doing?

Randy and Theresa just stood there blushing

Both-Nothing

Debbie-Then what where you just doing in my locker

Theresa just ran out to the bathroom to calm herself while randy explained why he was there

Randy-Well me and Theresa were uh well uh

Debbie-You were kissing her in my locker

Randy-Yeah that sums it up

And so on after the kiss Theresa kept randy secret and he and she were the perfect couple he even told her all the time he was almost killed by Mcfist and even the time he almost sacrifice himself to defeat the sorceress except the times when they would get in a fight like when...

Theresa-I can't believe you NNS on our Date

Randy-Well what do you want me to do? A giant robo-ape is destroying the restaurant

Theresa (teary-eyed) -I don't want to hear it randy

After her argument she ran down the hallway to cry herself a storm

Theresa-Stupid Randy

She started bawling out like a baby when green gas started coming out and stink's her

Other side of the school

Howard-Dude you need to calm down so you had a fight she'll get over it

Randy-Dude this was our second fight and I don't think that there is any recovery from that

Howard-It'll be fine dude she'll be fine

(Crash)ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Howard-She I told you she was fine

Randy just frowned

Howard-What

Randy then ran after her trying not going ninja

Randy- Hey...Theresa

Theresa growled at him

Randy-Look Theresa I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings

Theresa-You...Hurt….Me

Randy-Look I'm really sorry that I NNS on our date I promise that I will never do it again

Theresa just looked at him

Theresa-Prove...It

Randy than grabbed her hand and kissed it Theresa then grabbed randy and kissed him all over his face till she was de-stanched

Theresa-You better keep your promise

Randy-Oh I will don't worry about that

Speaker-Due to the latest monster attack school is canceled for the rest of the week so enjoy your week off

Randy-You want to make up that date

Theresa-I would love to


End file.
